


It's Ghosting Somewhere Else

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook knows three skeletons.  Frisk only knows two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Ghosting Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this specifically because the pairing would be abbreviated as 'napster'? Absolutely.

Napstablook is in the middle of talking about their limited social circle. It’s gotten bigger since Mettaton dragged them out of their shell and onto the surface, but not much. They mostly socialize with other monsters.

“I don’t know many skeletons... Just three...” they say.

Frisk raises their eyebrows. “I only know two.”

“Oh... Which ones?” they ask. “Wait, Sans and Papyrus are here. That’s a silly question...”

Sans and Papyrus are indeed here at this party. Papyrus is animatedly discussing with Undyne how his driving school classes are going and how she should enroll as soon as possible. Sans is sitting on the couch, sipping a bottle of ketchup and not seeming to pay attention to much of anything.

Frisk knows him better than that, though. He has one eye just cracked open, enough that Frisk can tell he’s looking in their direction.

“When did you meet another skeleton?” they ask. “On the surface?”

“No, back in the underground. He used to come by sometimes... He liked to listen to my music. Sometimes we would lay on the floor and feel like garbage together... He was really nice that way, I liked him a lot.” Napstablook paused, seeming to think hard to recall a memory. “He said some funny things. I’m sure I would’ve understood them if I were smarter... oh...”

“It’s okay,” Frisk says, trying to be reassuring. “Did you ever get his name?”

Napstablook frowns. “I... I think it was... G something? Ga...?”

Sans drops his ketchup bottle. It falls on the floor and spills onto the pink carpet.

“Sans!” Papyrus is the first to scold him. “Look what you’ve done, that will leave a stain! We’ll never be invited back to Mettaton’s!”

Sans doesn’t respond. He picks up the ketchup bottle with shaking hands, sets it upright, and then heads directly for Napstablook.

“Oh... hello, Sans...” Napstablook is quivering, probably in terror.

Sans opens his mouth to speak.

“Gently,” says Frisk. “This is Napstablook.”

“I’m not mad,” Sans says, very quietly. “But that person... wasn’t named Gaster, was he?”

“That was it.” Napstablook bobs up and down in what would be a nod if they had a neck. “That was his name - do you, um, know each other...?”

“You could say that.” Sans is silent for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“...Is that a thing I should have told people...?” they ask. “Oh... I’m sorry...”

“-I guess you wouldn’t have known.” Sans is still very quiet, and not smiling at all. “Could you tell me the next time he comes over?”

“O..okay, but he hasn’t come over since we’ve been on the surface...” Napstablook looks teary-eyed. “Maybe I upset him? Oh...?”

“That’s probably not why,” says Frisk. “Right, Sans?” They don’t exactly know what’s going on, but they know Sans has a better idea than they do.

“...Probably not why,” says Sans, slowly. “More likely, the surface is a little bit too far for him to reach.”

Napstablook is still sniffling. “So he’ll be down there alone forever...?”

“Nah,” says Sans, and he shoves his hands into his pockets. “I’m gonna go get more ketchup.”

He walks off.

Frisk and Napstablook look at each other.

“Weird,” says Frisk.

“A little weird...” says Napstablook. “...If that’s okay to say.”


End file.
